Love Lures, Love Kills
by Silencetheclown
Summary: Thael is, to put it lightly, a problem. Tired of being ignored in this day and age she lashes out, killing people with a simple kiss. And then the famous Winchesters have to come and muck it up. They set out to kill her like everything they hunt, but it turns out they need her help. But will she help them? Bunch of characters included in story {this story is also on wattpad}
1. Chapter One

A/n: Hoya my dears! So I'm finally writing an actual story... W H O a. This is gonna be about my oc Thael and yeah... she can be a bit of a bitch. Sorry. This is a bit of a slow fic and is more about my oc than the other characters but don't worry they'll be in it plenty!! I'll try and update regularly and stuff so yeah!!

Chapter Warnings: language, violence, not much canon character 'screen-time' in this one (sorry again yall hhh)

Thael swirled her drink with her slender finger, glancing up at the man infront of her with a coy grin, her eyelashes fluttering. He was a business man and a icon in the mind of aspiring designers. He donated to fashion schools and even occasionally graced the public with his presence. The man was attractive, his dark hair smoothed back and flipped to the side, dark eyes peering out from angled lids. He was a cheat. A liar. A man who had a young wife at his house in Cali. And another in Oregon. Just the kind of person Thael hated.

She sipped the champagne from the glimmering glass the waiter had handed her, meeting the man's dark eyes. "So..." she purred, giving him a lazy wink as he grinned. It was a nearly predatory grin, the kind that made her stomach tighten in anger. How dare he use so many women? She ignored how hypociritial it sounded from her, since she used people on a semiregular basis. She frowned internally, no. People like this deserved it. She was tired of being ignored. The neglect of her was making her angry.

She sighed softly, the air escaping from her plump lips and slipping back into her act as she stood, making sure not to hit her legs on the clothed table as she did so. "I should be going~" Thael murmured to the man. Vincent... that was his name right?

Vincent stood, nodding, that grin still lingering faintly on his features. "I will walk you to your car then. I did so enjoy this little date." Thael giggled, her hand going to her face and covering her mouth.

"That would be wonderful Vincent~" she purred, shrugging her coat on over her dusky pink dress, the button catching slightly on one of her necklaces. She flicked her dyed hair over her shoulder and steadily made her way out into the cool night air, Vincent following close behind. She could feel his gaze running up and down her body and she couldnt help but snicker quietly. Perfect.

They reached her car, the sleek black thing hiding slightly in the darkened parking lot's corner. She turned to Vincent, looking down at the ground in mock shyness before looking up at him, standing on her tippy toes and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. She pulled away immediately, making a disgusted face, to bad that that had to happen in order for this to work. Her attitude immediately changed, looking up at the taller man with utter disgust. It annoyed her to no end that she had to resort to these horrid people, oh how she missed the old days.

Vincent stood completely still, his eyes glowing a faint pink before he looked at her again, his mouth hanging open slightly. Thael giggled, pulling him closer so he was close to her curvy body, her hands wandering around on his chest. "Vinny... would you do me a favor?" She purred, fluttering her eyes up to his face as she giggled, unable to control it.

Vincent nodded wordlessly, his mind nearly completely empty besides her adoration for the gorgeous woman infront of her. Thael grinned up at him before pulling a long knife from her jacket and holding it out to him. Vincent reached his hand out as she set the rose-tinted, gold thing in his open palm. "Sacrafice yourself for me."

Her seductive tone still coated her words, though it was clearly a demand. She stepped back, unable to keep the grin from spreading across her face as Vincent turned the knife on himself. It was sadistic, watching that knife getting closer to his neck, but she didn't really care.

Thael squeaked slightly as she felt warm blood hit her, and the dull thunk of the man's body hitting the cement. She groaned, looking down at her now red-stained outfit and shrugged, she'll fix it later.

She looked down at Vincent, giggling quietly. Well! He wasn't the best, but atleast she was punishing him for his foolery. People like him were the reason love was dying. Why she didn't get anymore recognition. She wiped her hand across her face, making sure not to smear her highlight and eyeshadow, she thought it looked good today. Of course it did though, she'd practically invented the stuff.

Giggling she stooped down, sliding her knife from the dead mans grip and pushing him over so he was lying on his back. She hummed softly as she touched his chest, closing her eyes and finding his still slightly spasming heart. She grinned, removing her hand and watching as a glowing pink string connected it to his still chest.

Thael purred, the light absorbing into her skin as she stood and shook herself slightly. Immediately feeling the power course through her. She sighed softly, taking one last look at the dead body and scowling before sliding into her cars driver side, the engine starting with a grumble.

Thael waved her hand and her dress was clean again, the pink shimmery fabric no longer marred by Vincent's blood. She flicked on the radio, humming as Honey Sweet by Blossoms came on. One of her favorites.

Dean sighed loud enough for Sam to hear, taking a swig of his beer as he tilted back in his chair. He wanted a case, that would always distract him from the dark thoughts that would swim in his head. The bunker was pretty quiet, except for the sound of Sam typing on his computer.

Sam's brows furrowed as he sat, hunched over his laptop. He looked up at his brother and leaned back, stretching his arms out.

"So get this," he started, looking back at the screen infront of him. "Three consecutive suicides, all in the same town. They all reportedly 'stabbed themselves with a extremely sharp knife in the neck. Causing instant death,' the knife hasn't been found but investigators are sure that it was the same knife," He looked up at Dean again who looked deep in thought. "Sound like a case?" Sam asked, leaning back again in the chair, causing a creak to echo around the iron walls.

Dean took another swig from his drink, looking at Sam. "I dunno sammy. Doesn't really sound like our... thing." He gestured with the same hand holding the bottle.

" Well the vics were found with extreme levels of testosterone and estrogen-"

"English Sammy." Dean inturuppted, tilting his head back.

Sammy rolled his eyes, exasperated with Deans faked lack of knowledge. "They were found with excess of the chemicals that create lust and love." He said simply, spreading his hands out and sighing.

Dean raised his eyebrows, his mouth pulling to the side slightly as he nodded. "What is it?" He asked, assuming Sam already knew what they were up against.

"No idea. But it could be a powerful ghost? Maybe a love spirit? Farie?" Sam mused, running his hand through his long hair.

Dean nodded again, shrugging slightly before he stood up, setting the nearly empty bottle on the table with a fairly loud bang. He pulled his jacket over his blue shirt as he strode to the door,"Ten minutes then." He called over his shoulder at his little brother, going to check the weapons in the Impala.


	2. Chapter Two

WHEW! Another chapter for yall! Hope you like this one cuz I enjoyed writing it! There a lil short cameo of my friends character Zuriel whom I love!!! Please comment and stuff, I need me some m o t I V a t I O N

Thael sighed, the sound quiet and tired. She was curled up on her couch, scrolling through her phone. Not much was happening in the world, besides the murders of course. She giggled, they still had no idea who was doing it. Hell! They didn't even know if they were suicides or murders!

Thael stood up, flicking her hand as the speaker started playing.

"Marconi plays the mumba! Listen to the radio!"

She grinned, dancing along, oh good! She loved this song.

"Dont cha remember?! We Built this city! We built this city on rock and roll!"

Thael sang along, sashaying into her kitchen and swiping a Twix from the counter. The wrapper crinkled as she pulled it off and nibbled at it, still dancing to the music echoing from the living room.

Her apartment was large for an apartment, with a big bedroom, two bathrooms, kitchen and living room. The decor looked like it had been pulled from ancient Greece mixed together with 19th century paintings. White and rose gold, pink tint everywhere and silk was draped over the glass coffee table, candles resting on top of the slippery fabric. It was luxurious to say the least. And she hadn't paid for any of it.

She giggled again, wandering back into the living room and looking around. Thael sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, searching for her friends mind. That familiar happy grace tingled in the base of her skull and she grinned, calling out to the angel it belonged to.

Thael opened her eyes, grinning at the new angel who had appeared infront of her.

"Zuri!" She chirped, launching herself at her friend, she hugged her tightly before letting her go again, and flopping onto the leather couch.

Zuri raised her eyebrows at her flirty friend, tilting her head slightly. "Thael, what have you been up to?! The News says that people have been dying and it has your signature all over it!!" She scolded and Thael rolled her eyes, she knew this was coming. Zuriel always disproved of her 'sacrafical killings', depending on the person of course. It was part of the reason Thael only went after the gross, horrible ones.

She groaned quietly, tilting her head back as her dark curls pooled around her shoulders, "Yeah Zuri, but I'm tired of being ignored! No one worships me anymore! I don't get the power I want without sacrafices!" She flicked her hand, grinning at the glass of champagne that appeared in her smooth hands before pouting again. She sipped her drink, looking up at her friend as she sat down on the chair across from Thael.

Zuriel shook her head at her friend, she was fun to hang out with, not to mention gorgeous and had constant spunk, but wow... she was a handfull. A bit of a psycho too being honest.

"Listen Thael... you can't go around killing people! You've heard of the Winchesters! You know that they've started killing angels?!"

Thael raised her penciled brows. "Have they now..." she muttered, sipping her drink and looking out the window through the sheer curtains.

Zuri nodded, her short bangs bouncing frantically. "Yeah! They have!" She was sounding exasperated with the other lady. Their vessels were only a year apart, but in all reality Thael was quite a bit older than Zuriel, still though Zuri managed to mother Thael quite a bit. Telling her stop her 'psychotic childish behavior'.

Thael sighed, her flirty attitude fading away slightly now that she realized she was in slight danger. Depending on how good the Winchesters actually were at hunting.

"Zuri. Darling. I'll be fine! Remember last time hunters messed with me?~" she purred, a grin sneaking back onto her face. Zuri sighed, oh yes she did. "Didn't end well for the hunters!" Thael chirped, downing the rest of her champagne before the glass vanished.

Zuri shook her head again, practically face palming. "Fine Thael. Just... try and be more careful?" She muttered and Thael grinned, fluttering her long eyelashes in mock innocence.

"Of course!" She was about to add something when Zuriel dissapeared with a faint flutter of wings. Thael rolled her eyes, that grin still on her face. "Rude!" She quipped, even though no one could hear her.

Sam and Dean stood near the garish yellow caution tape, their heads leaned close together as they talked.

Dean looked over his shoulder at the body, still lying exposed in the parking lot's corner. Vincent Regai had been his name. Quite a big deal in the fashion business apperently.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam snapped, shifting so he stood in his brothers line of sight with an incredulous look. "Dean are you listening to me?"

Dean snapped out of it, looking at Sam and blowing air out of his nose. "Yeah. Yeah of course I am," he nodded and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Alright, well like I was saying. The vic was apperently seen leaving the restaurant with a certain Thael Rose," Dean raised his eyebrows at her name, his lips twitching slightly.

"You didn't tell me there was hookers in this case," he joked, a lopsided grin pulling on his mouth. Sam sighed, his eyes rolling again.

"Dean!" He scolded and Dean huffed.

"Yeah yeah, fine." He muttered, nodding at a passing police officer, the officer nodded back before continuing on.

Dean sighed again, pulling the Impalas keys out of his jackets large pocket as he strode toward the sleek car, Sam following behind.

The brothers climbed into their respective sides, Sam flipping through their fathers hunting journal, looking for anything to help identify the thing they were after.

"Any luck?" Dean asked, shifting the car into reverse after starting it, the engine letting off a revving purr.

Sam shook his head, his hair falling from behind his ears before he swiped it back. "Not really." He muttered, biting the inside of his cheek, "all the things we thought it could be don't line up with this." He added, continueing reading the page about love sprites. Nasty little creatures.

Dean glanced at his brother from the corner of his eyes, "What if it's not a case?"

"Dean! It is a case! Did you not see the vic back there?" Sam questioned, exasperated. He gestured with his hands as he spoke, tired of Dean constantly saying it wasn't 'their type of thing'.

Dean stretched his fingers out in surrender, keeping his palms on the Impalas steering wheel as he turned off onto the street the police had given them for Thaels apartment. "Look man, it could be. It could be a case, but the way it's been lookin so far seems like it isnt!" Dean countered, focusing on the road ahead as they approached the turnoff.

Sam rolled his eyes, he seemed to be doing an awful lot of that lately. "Whatever Dean. Let's just question Ms. Rose and then we'll see." He grumbled, "jerk"

"Bitch," Dean replied, pulling into a parking spot infront of the large building. He whistled through his teeth. The building just screamed 'wealthy'. It nearly looked like a hotel in the middle of the fashionable city. The awning was held up by slim, Roman pillars and rose bushes sprouted from the base of them, winding up the cold poles. It had atleast ten floors, probably more, the windows were large and spread evenly on each floor, the sills carved with all sorts of plants and figures, all intricate and detailed.

Sam huffed, impressed by the architecture of the building before following his shorter brother in. It felt weird going into such a fancy place even though him and Dean were both wearing their cheap FBI suits. It didn't feel quite... sophisticated enough.

Dean seemed to have no such qualms and strode in like he owned the place, tapping on the marble and metal counter that served as the front desk.

"Hi, yes we're looking for a certain Thael Rose." The older brother said to the desk attendee, he flashed the man with his faked FBI badge and Sam watched as the man's face flushed slightly. The usual reaction to the authorities showing up and asking for someone.

"Yes-yes yes of course! Just give me a moment to see what suite she's in!" The man scurried through a wooden door behind the desk.

Dean nodded at him before he dissapeared, looking around after. He pointed to a carving of a naked woman holding up a bowl that contained flowers. "Not bad huh?" He joked, looking at Sam. The younger brother just scoffed, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Really dean?" He muttered, his attention returning to the man as he returned.

"Ms. Rose will be down in a moment gentlemen! Feel free to wait in the lobby." He babbled, gesturing to the large waiting are in the center of the room. The Winchesters nodded and made their way over, sitting in the comfortable couches and chairs. Sam fidgeted awkwardly while Dean just sat still, his green eyes scanning the inside of the building as he sat, seeming to make sure to take up as much couch as he could without actually lying down.


	3. Chapter Three

So sorry dears for no update yesterday and that this chapters gonna be a little shorter than my other two! Do you guys like longer or shorter chapters? Most of the time mine are over 1000 words?? Idk mates but please leave some comments and votes! Helps me update faster

Zuri had only just dissapeared for a few minutes when the call speaker rang in Thaels suite. She jumped, the harsh sound startling her before she recovered, her hand smacking the button down as she answered. "Helloooo~" she purred into the microphone, her seductive tone always evident in her voice even when she answered the phone.

The voice on the other end stuttered though she recognized it almost immediately. It was the front desk boy... josh?

"Ello Ms. Rose, there's two men out here to see y-you," he mumbled, his voice barely decernable.

"Oh? Well I'll be down in a moment~" she purred, her voice easily hiding her suprise, who in the world would be visiting her? Her hand went to her chest, fiddling with the necklace around her neck with her painted nails. She let go of the button, cutting off the connection with the boy who was stammering out some sort of date proposal. Sure it was a little mean, but she'd apologize later.

Thael closed her eyes, calming the immedate anxiousness that overwhelmed her. Surely it wasn't the police. They would've stormed up here and taken her if they suspected anything. She took a deep breath and strode into her room, her light olive green and cat-wing lined eyes roving over all her clothes.

Thael pulled her favorite short dress off its hanger. It didn't matter if she didn't know who was asking for her, if she was in trouble she was certain she'd have no problem getting out of it. If she played her cards right of course, and boy was she good at cards.

She stepped out of her room moments later, her white and pink dress swaying softly against her thighs. It was nearly a nightgown, except for the fact it wasn't translucent. Pink roses were emboridered at the hems, and a brown leather belt cinching it in at her waist, showing off all her curves.

Thael flicked her curly hair over her shoulder, taking a caramel from the little bowl of them that rested on the couches endtable and popping it into her mouth as she walked out her door, swiping her card through the scanner as it clicked shut.

She fluffed her hair as she waited in the elevator, her suite was on the 5th floor and the lounge was, obviously, on the 1st, so it took a few minutes for the thing to lower her down to where she needed to be. No one got on during her ride either so she stood in silence.

It was a nervous wait, as much as Thael hid it behind the smirk that pulled at her glossed lips and she nearly squeaked as the elevator dinged, signaling that she had arrived. She stepped out of the thing, taking a deep, calming breath, it would do no good to appear nervous if it was the authorities. She plastered a soft, curving smile on her face as she turned the corner and into the lobby.

Oh shit.

There seemed to be two men waiting for her, dressed in dark suits. Thael stopped, immedatly rembering hat she needed to act confused. Act like she couldnt sense they were looking for her.

She trembled slightly, she was sure she'd manage if they didn't already know. It was amazing what some flirting could do. She grimaced internally as she felt one of their eyes on her before looking around again, keeping up her innocent masquerade.

Sam fidgeted again, checking the clock on the wall. It had been ten minutes since him and Dean had sat down and he was about ready to leave. The elevator dinged behind him, he turned in his seat, giving slightly as his back popped. A woman walked out, her dark hair flowing over her shoulder as she stood, looking around. He glanced over at Dean, knowing his older brother would probably be gawking at her nearly perfect figure. He wasn't wrong.

Dean stared, that familiar cocky grin slipping away slightly for a moment before reappearing as his eyes scanned over the new woman and he barely noticed Sam trying to get his attention. Sam huffed before standing and appoaching the slightly bewildered looking young woman.

"Hi. Ms. Rose is it?" He asked, flashing his badge at the woman. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in sympathy as her face paled. He never really found that suspicious, it was just how people reacted to having the FBI ask for them.

"Oh! Yes that's me! You must be the reason I was called~" Thael let that smile grow a little bigger, her eyes sliding to the man who had approached behind the other. The first man was tall, almost ridiculously so, with long, brown hair that swooshed to either side of his face. His face was attractive, and his eyes seemed to change colors with the angle of the light, hidden slightly by the tired bags under them.

Sam nodded at her, noticing how she examined him before introducing himself. Well, not really himself.

"Agent Smith. This is my partner Agent Hanks," he pointed over his broad shoulder at the other man, who nodded at Thael.

She tilted her head and nodded, biting her tounge and fluttering her lashes out of habit, "nice to meet you agents," she purred, giving 'agent hanks' a lazy wink and watching as he smirked back at her. Oh he was going to be fun. She looked back at the tall one, letting her mind wander into his and she wasnt able to stop her eyes from widening.

One word echoed through her, sensing it from the man's mind.

Winchesters.

"Shit." She whispered, not loud enough for the men to hear.


	4. Chapter Four

So sorry yall! Just haven't been feelin the story, should I continue it? I probably will but I might not publish it. Tell me I'm the reviews mates! Need me some motivation to get this stuff done! And yes I promise this story has an actual plot lmao

Thael giggled nervously, ignoring the slightly worried look Sam gave her. The tall one was Sam, she knew that partially because of his mind, mostly because of the rumors. These were the most dangerous hunters the world had seen in ages. Since Odysseus.

She hid the slight fear she felt worming it's way into her mind, looking at the two brothers.

"Yes... well Agents," she put unconcious, subtle emphasis on the word 'agents', sitting delicately on the edge of one of the chairs, gesturing for them to sit too. "What can I do for you?~"

Sam nodded as Thael addressed them, sitting on the couch across from the pretty woman, Dean begrudgingly sat next to him, letting his eyes supposedly wander the hotel but Sam noticed how he glanced at her over and over, obviously thinking things he probably shouldn't be.

Thael noticed the attention the older Winchester gave her. And honestly, it was flattering. The most dangerous hunters in the world, admiring the beauty of the very thing they were undoubtedly hunting. She had to supress the smirk that wanted to sneak onto her glossed lips and she looked up at Sam through her lashes, her face a complete mask of innocence.

Sam decided to start the 'interogation' since his brother was being no help whatsoever. "You were seen with Vincent last night?"

"Oh yes! We went to that fancy restaurant on the corner! Was a pleasant date... kind of gave me the creeps though..." she shivered and leaned forward as if she was going to confide a secret with the tall 'agent'. "Is it true he had a wife?" She asked, her eyes widening in fake concern and confusion.

Sam shifted, smiling awkwardly and looking back at his brother. "Uh... I dont... I don't really know about that." He muttered, scratching the back of his head, his hair falling in his face slightly. "But, did Vincent have any... ah, enemies?" He questioned, rubbing the skin between his fingers.

Thael shook her head after pretending to think for a moment. "Not... not that I know of..." she trailed off for a moment, "Wait! Oh now that you mention it! There was a man he mentioned? Something Stewart?" She was just making stuff up at this point, being as convincing as she possibly could, and so far, it looked like they were buying it.

Sam perked up at the thought of enemies before standing and nodding at her. "Well. My partner and I will go check that out. Thank you for you time Ms. Rose." He grabbed his brothers wrist, practically dragging him toward the door. They dissapeared from sight and Thael couldn't help but raise her eyebrows, she shook her head with a faint laugh.

Sam and Dean strode back out to the Impala and Sam glanced at his brother. "Guilty?"

"Guilty." Dean agreed, both of them exchanging smirks as they slipped into the car, the engine revving as they pulled away from the curb. "How do we kill it?" Dean growled, roaring down the road.

"We don't even know what she is!" Sam groaned, exasperated with his brothers, 'attack first, questions later' attitude.

Thael sat down, looking in shock at her trembling hands. She grimaced, grabbing her purse from where she'd set it on the glass endtable and standing again, fixing her dress. She made her way toward the door, nodding at the nervous desk boy who blushed and looked down, his hands stumbling over the computer keys. Thael rolled her eyes and strode outside, her flats making slight clicks on the smooth pavement.

She hopped into her car, throwing her purse into the passenger seat and turning the keys aggressively in the ignition, the car humming to life.

She smacked the radio button, grimacing as some newer pop song started playing and switched the channel, removing her fingers from the dial as some 80s rock song came on. Thael flicked the blinker on, heading down a rather deserted road.

"Hello Thael."

Thael nearly shrieked at the gravelly voice from her back seat and slammed on the brakes, twisting her back so she could see the newcomer.

"Castiel! What the hell?!" She shouted before calming down slightly and taking a deep breath.

Castiel looked at her a bit like a wounded puppy, his eyebrows drawing up and together in a slightly concerned expression. "Did I startle you?"

"You think?!"

"Yes. I do... think."

Thael rolled her eyes and huffed, turning her gaze back to the road and gently pressing the gas, guiding the car back into the lane. After a few moments of silence Castiel spoke again. "The Winchesters are after you." He stated, his tone blunt.

"I noticed." She replied, not offering any other words. She didnt hate Castiel, but she didn't particularly like him either, more of jealousy than anything else.

"They're going to kill you." He continued, his voice was getting worried.

"Id like to see them try, Cas." Thael heard him sigh behind her and she smirked slightly, hearing the faint flap of wings as he dissapeared.

Thael headed into town, noticing the Winchesters black Impala pulled into one of the motels parking lot, she eyed the car, admiring it for a moment before pulling over in a diner next doors parking lot. She parked, climbing out.

She studied the Impala from afar, admiring it for a moment before wandering into the diner. And for the second time that day, swore under her breath.

The two brothers sat in the corner booth, heads bent down as they conspired.


End file.
